Cukup!
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Kiba.... Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkannya saat menyelamatkan Hinata? Apakah dia malah akan menyesalinya? NejiXHinaXKiba.. Triangle yang kayaknya seru... Pliz R&R :D


**Cukup!**

Di tengah kegelapan malam, suara serangga malam mengelilingi mereka, mengiringi suara nafas mereka yang terdengar satu-satu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam terbaring terlentang di tanah, kedua tangannya menyilang di atas kepalanya, ditahan sebuah tangan milik seseorang yang berlutut menunduk di atasnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam kunai yang menempel di leher gadis itu.

"..Kiba..kun.."

"..maaf..Hinata.."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Kiba's)**

Aku mengangkat tubuh Hinata di punggungku sambil melompati pepohonan bersama Akamaru. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di tengah hutan, tubuhnya penuh luka, dan dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!"

Neji dengan wajah cemas mengangkat Hinata dari punggungku.

Huh!

Kami berdua sama-sama bertarung dengan beberapa shinobi dari Otogakure, tubuhku penuh luka. Tetapi sakitnya tidak pernah terasa sesakit ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang kulakukan tadi. Mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Hinata?! Yang benar saja!!

Aku terduduk, tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk bergerak. Luka dibahu dan punggungku melebar karena menahan tubuh Hinata sepanjang perjalanan, dan kurasa, darahku pun sudah terkuras. Pandanganku kabur, kepalaku rasanya pusing. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara orang-orang memanggil namaku, tetapi bukan suara orang yang kuharapkan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Aku bangun karena mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidungku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terbangun dengan warna putih mengelilingiku. Rumah sakit. Aku paling tidak menyukai tempat ini. Lalu bau yang lain..

Aku menatap seseorang duduk di samping tempat tidurku, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di tempat tidurku, sedang tertidur.

Hinata..

Mau apa?

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum, dengan terbata-bata dan wajah bersemu merah seperti biasa, dia berkata kalau dia sangat berterima kasih padaku, dan lega karena akhirnya aku sadar juga. Aku hanya menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk bunga yang dibawakannya, tanpa berharap dia akan lama berada di kamarku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Jangan dia..

Aku memang selalu sembuh dengan cepat dari luka apapun, tetapi kata para perawat, aku sembuh terlalu cepat sehingga mereka memaksaku untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit. Tidak, terima kasih. Di rumah sakit aku hanya akan bertemu Hinata, dan aku sudah muak bertemu dengannya setiap aku membuka mataku. Neji hanya datang sekali, dia sangat berterima kasih padaku karena membawa Hinata pulang, wajahnya itu.. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja aku meninggalkan Hinata. Aku bersyukur melihatnya terus tersenyum selama 20 menit menjengukku, tetapi untuk 20 menit itu juga, aku berharap telingaku tuli agar tidak perlu mendengarnya membicarakan Hinata.

Ayolah! Kau bisa membicarakan Hinata dengan orang lain, aku tidak perlu mendengar semuanya darimu! Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, aku ada di sana saat kau bersumpah akan mengorbankan segalanya untuknya! Tapi aku tidak butuh mendengar semua tentangnya darimu!

Kalau saja dia tidak ada, kau tidak perlu membicarakannya saat bersamaku...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Hinata's)**

Mungkin luka Kiba masih sakit... Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit pun, sepertinya lukanya belum sembuh benar. Kenapa dia memaksa keluar?!

Walau begitu, aku senang bisa mulai berlatih bersamanya lagi. Dalam misi terakhir kemarin, dia bersusah payah membawaku pulang. Tetapi, kenapa Kiba yang biasanya cerewet, belakangan ini jadi pendiam ya? Belakangan ini rasanya aku sering melihatnya bersama Neji, apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hari sudah gelap, kami baru saja selesai latihan. Shino dan Kurenai-sensei langsung menghilang, seperti biasa mereka seperti tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Mereka meninggalkanku bersama Kiba...

A..a...aah!!

A...aku.. ber..berdua..de..dengan Kibaaa..??

Ngg... a..apa yaa...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ada apa? Kiba?

Kiba?

"Kiba..kun?"

Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Apa dia masih mau berlatih? Kenapa dia menyerangku tiba-tiba begini? Aku mencoba duduk tetapi tiba-tiba Kiba mencakarku.

"Kiba-kun!!" aku mulai panik! Dia serius! Bagian depan jaketku robek tercabik, aku melompat mundur mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi..

"Kiba-kun! Kau kenapa?"

Apa ini? Genjutsu?

"Kiba-kun!"

"Diamlah!"

"ugh..Ki..ba..kun.." ada apa dengannya... suaranya yang menggeram itu, hanya kudengar dalam pertarungan sungguhan. Ada apa dengannya?? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyerangku begini?!

HAH!!

"Ughhh..."

kepalaku..sakit sekali. Aku jatuh lagi.. berdiri!!

"Ah! Kiba-kun? Kau kenapa?" Kiba tiba-tiba sudah berlutut menahan kedua tanganku.. Bagaimana ini?? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku... Tidak mungkin?? Kunai kah?

"..Kiba..kun..?"

"..maaf Hinata.."

**:TAMADH:**

* * *

**_OI!_**

**_Aku denger lho ada yang bilang "Lha??", "Yaah??"_**

**_Nggak ada yang nyangka kan kalo Kiba kaya gitu.._:D_ Kaya gitu yang kaya gimana?? Ya gitu lah.._:D**

**_Ahh... kalo uda baca, diripiw yahh.._:D**


End file.
